


let me be good to you

by shepherd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Mostly Pwp, Sexual Content, bottom joel because people were asking for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically PWP smut, written because people were requesting bottom Joel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me be good to you

Joel was eager. He was far too eager, and he knew it. If he wanted to keep his composure, he had to calm down. _Breathe,_ he told himself. _Take it slow. You’re drunk. You have time, you have all the time in the world._ He shifted where he stood, his pants officially too small and uncomfortably tight, his covered up skin far too sensitive to stand. He could feel the harsh label of his shirt irritating the nape of his neck, and it was a horrific feeling. It was torture, frankly. _Breathe_ , he tried to remind himself. _Relax._

  
He wasn’t relaxing. He couldn’t relax, he just couldn’t, and now Ray was giving him a funny look, eyeing him up and down. He could see it in his peripheral vision, and it set Joel on edge. The edge of what, he didn’t know. Life or death, reality or fantasy, he didn’t know, he didn’t care.

  
He had never been this antsy before. He hadn’t been with anyone who had made him quite like this- but he supposed Ray wasn’t anyone else. He was unique. Better than all the rest, who were just faces in the crowd as of now.

  
It wasn’t the right time.

  
It had taken Ray three attempts to get his apartments key into the keyhole, and he was visibly irritated by that fact. Was he drunk? No, Joel thought, he recalled that he didn’t drink. How did he forget that? Joel drank, though. He recalled some stupid drinking challenge, something moronic that didn’t make the least bit of sense at the time, but he was never one to say no to a challenge. Especially when it was set by Gavin fucking Free. He didn’t regret it now. Not one bit. But he was fairly certain he would later, when he was hunched over a porcelain bowl with a migraine that felt like his brain was being torn into shreds and a mouth that felt full of ash.

  
“Joel, I’m trying to get us into my apartment.” Ray gritted out, his jaw clenched tight and his eyes as hard as polished black stone. Joel started- and realized he was leaning heavily on the younger boy, his chin tucked comfortably on one of Ray’s slim shoulders. When had he started doing that? He didn’t recall. Either way, he withdrew with such speed that he almost lost his balance and stumbled.

  
“Sorry.” He told him, but he didn’t sound the least bit apologetic even though he genuinely was. He tried again, but his words were meaningless slurs, and Ray just rolled his eyes and turned back to the door.

  
Joel wanted Ray. He wanted him bad.

  
Ray finally got the door open a few heartbeats later, and he cried out an incomprehensible sound of thanks and relief. “Thank fuck.” He growled. It got Joel thinking about all the wrong things- what Ray would sound like when, not if but when Joel had his mouth on his cock, or teeth on his throat, or cock in his ass. All his little whimpering moans, passionate cries, screams of Joel’s name. Those were things he loved to think about, especially when he was alone at night in his freezing cold, empty bed, but not when Ray was right there, next to him.

  
Not now. It was hardly appropriate.

  
Ray snatched at his shoulder and shoved him into his apartment, into the dark hallway. While Ray did something, he doesn’t know what and he was too drunk too really care about anything but cock and the fact he coukldn't see a damn thing, he whacked his hand into the wall multiple times, searching for the light switch. He found it, eventually, and harsh golden light bloomed in the darkness of the apartment. Then, there was a hand clamping down on his shoulder, dragging him back, and Ray glowered at him, his lips pressed into a tight firm line.

  
All that manhandling made everything worse- Joel’s imagination kicked into overdrive, imagining Ray holding him down, trapping his wrists and fucking him mercilessly into his mattress, making him beg. His cock screamed for attention, still trapped in his pants, and he wanted relief. He wanted to come. He wanted Ray, so badly.

  
_Not now, not now,_ his rational mind insisted.

  
_Now,_ his heart said, and as soon as Ray had the door shut behind him Joel grabbed two fistfuls of Ray’s t-shirt and threw him against the wall of the apartment, crashing his lips to his. It was messy, it was sloppy, with hard teeth clacking together. It was definitely the worst kiss Joel had ever had but it was certainly the best. Joel’s hands weren’t sure where to go first- they wanted to go everywhere, they wanted to touch every single inch of Ray’s deliciously heated skin, but where first? It was all so perfect, and it was all for Joel, it’s all at his mercy.

  
Allegedly.

  
Ray was kissing back, which was a godsend that Joel was too drunk to register. He was sure that if Ray didn’t welcome his touch, the loudmouth would have let him know. Likely violently. His kisses reeked of desperation and lust, and his glasses were askew, slipping down his nose and nearly blinding the two of them. Both of his hands, which had risen to rest on either sides of Joel’s chest patted at him, hard, furiously- and he got the idea. He pulled away, his breath laboured and the high points of his cheeks flushed, and lets Ray remove his glasses, folding them carefully and putting them on the nearby cabinet. He turned to Joel, a tiny grin quirking on his full and kiss damp lips.

  
“How long have you been holding that one back?” He asked, genuinely curious.

  
“Too long.” Joel told him honestly, and he wondered if he even made sense- but judging by Ray’s laughter and the way he pulled him close and kissed him again, he did. Joel let his hands curl around the younger man’s waist, and he gave in to a little fantasy. He had many fantasies including Ray, too many to remember, but this was probably his favourite. He sunk his teeth into Ray’s lower lip, and his kiss swallowed his low groan. He let his teeth go everywhere- dragging down the pliant skin of Ray’s throat, scraping the skin, leaving behind little marks and tasting his heartbeat, feeling it jump erratically against his tongue.

  
Everything was an illegible but beautiful blur from that point on, the lazy drag of nails down bare flesh, the languid movement of lips slipping into hungry kisses, bites and scratches and hips flush together and other things Joel had dreamt of.

  
But after a while, Ray pushed him off, and grabbed him by the forearms. He pulled him down the hallway, and Joel swore his hips swung coquettishly. He had no idea where they were going, having never set foot in Ray’s apartment before- but he quickly realised that he stood directly in the middle of Ray’s bedroom, and the man had his hands on his ass, squeezing lightly, and it was moving so fast and there was something he needed to say.

  
“I love you.” Joel abruptly stated, his deep brown eyes wide and sincere, painfully genuine, and Ray halted. They stood in the middle of his bedroom together, staring, both frozen in place. “I know I’m drunk, and you probably don’t believe me, but I do.” He sucked in a breath, and it caught in his throat, his chest stuttering instead of rising and falling easily. “I love you. And I wanted you to know that before…” He let his words die, and he tore his gaze away, looking down at the carpeted ground with his his fists clenched.

  
There was a silence, for a long moment, and Joel’s stomach sank, but then there were fingers underneath his jaw, tipping up his chin, and Ray kissed him, much less urgent than the other times and so much sweeter. His hands cupped his face, and his thumbs stroked across his cheeks, and Joel found he didn’t care about the crows feet around his eyes, the grey streaks appearing in his hair and the frown lines carved into his forehead by years of worry. In Ray’s kisses, it all disappeared.

  
Joel let himself be manipulated, folded down and pushed onto the bed. Oh, he thought dimly as Ray crawled atop him, hungrily stealing more kisses. Okay. It was new, and Joel certainly wasn’t anticipating it. But he supposed it wasn’t a bad thing, after all. The daydream of Ray pinning him down returned, and he choked back a moan of his name when Ray rolled his hips down into his. They were still clothed to Joel’s eternal chagrin, but he could feel the warmth of Ray’s flesh under his thin shirt, and it was glorious. “I love you.” He heard Ray say, unmistakable in his ears, and everything was perfect again.

  
Joel happily parted his legs when Ray bent down, peppering kisses up Joel’s throat to his ear, then along his jaw, down his chin, feeling faint stubble scratch at his lips. It was nothing, it was barely there, but he loved the way it insistently irritated his lips and the way Joel sighed with pleasure. “Get on with it.” The drunk commanded, craning his neck back further in a submissive gesture.

  
Ray clucked his tongue at him, clicking against the roof of his mouth, and he smiled toothily. “Why should we rush it?” His hands that rested on either side of Joel’s head moved, reaching down, and his shirt was unbuttoned but admittedly not removed in what seemed like seconds. One of Ray’s hands sought out a pink nipple. He rubbed his calloused thumb across it, once, twice, three times and in a few heartbeats it was hard, standing to attention in the cool air of Ray’s bedroom. He did the same to the other, and it was perfect but insufferable. Joel fought to withhold his groan. “It’s not as good when you rush it.”

  
Joel prayed that Ray wouldn’t do what he thought he was going to- and he cursed silently when he did. He dropped down and drew a nipple into his mouth, running his tongue along it, that insanely, stupidly, frustratingly talented tongue. Joel tried to speak, but instead of words a wavering moan emerged, and he was putty in his lover’s hands. Ray hummed with satisfaction, and Joel mustered up his courage and tried again. “Hurry up.” He repeated, slurring, ignoring everything Ray had said.

  
Ray sat up above him, grinning down at him, a master with a servant completely at his mercy. “I think I’d like to torture you instead.” He leant forward again, blowing cold air directly onto Joel’s nipple- he trembled, his whole body shuddering. “If you want this so much, you can beg for it-” He was cut off.

  
Joel pushed up with his hips, and grabbed at the soft line of Ray’s waist- and flipped him quickly with a small grunt, throwing him on his back on the mattress and switching so he sat atop his lover. He thought he was too drunk to manage it, but he supposed he was full of surprises, just like Ray. There were benefits to being older, taller, better built, and it wasn’t the first time Joel had discovered them.

  
Ray didn’t even appear vaguely surprised at the change in positions. He looked up at him, that unbearable and unchangeable grin on his face, his glasses lopsided. He looked painfully kissable and ridiculously fuckable with those lust infused eyes and kiss damp lips, and Joel wanted nothing more than to collapse on him and die. “Why do we always end up here?” He hummed, reaching up and threading his hands through his lover’s dark hair. “It was only a kiss.” He mumbled softly, reaching up to press a soft, chaste kiss to Joel’s waiting lips. “It was only a kiss.”

  
He was sure that was a reference, to something, and a familiar tune ran through his head- but he was too addicted to Ray to give a damn. He sat up, perching on Ray’s hips. “Shut up.” He muttered instead, and thrust his hips forward, searching for more delicious friction. He could feel his cock through his jeans, and it was hard, difficult, nigh impossible to think.

  
He heard Ray’s chuckle rumbling in his chest, and he felt hands reach for and grasp the line of his hips. Thumbs pressed into his pliant skin, burning him, searching for the concaves. Ray pulled him down, closer, until he was sitting directly on him, just between his legs. He rolled his hips up, firmly, and Joel groaned in approval, feeling his cock flush against his ass. His own erection was painfully evident in his smart pants, and Ray was chuckling, again. “You laugh too much.” he told him, accusingly.

  
“You’re drunk. What do you know?” He shot back. But he quirked his head to one side, eying him. “I want to fuck you.”

  
“Great.” Joel beamed, his voice chirpy and bright, his trademark silly grin plastered over his face. He leant forward and kissed him briefly, though, reassuring him that he wasn’t truly angry. “I’d like to give you my cock but I barely know what’s going on. I bet you’ve got a great cock, all thick and long and hard.” He bounced a little on Ray’s hips, enjoying the feel of familiar hardness felt against his ass- a distinct unfamiliar movement. “Hurry up and fuck me with it.”

  
Ray growled against him, directly into his ear and it vibrates beautifully, and goes straight to his cock. The gentle fingers in his hair clawed, the nails scratching lightly against his scalp. Joel was still grinning like a maniac, pearly white teeth on display, and he delighted in the feel of one of Ray’s hands slipping down his back, running over the fabric of his shirt. Then, it dipped underneath his baggy jeans, a hand gliding underneath his underwear, and a finger teased at Joel’s entrance, probing lightly, and he jolted in surprise, his body tensing abruptly. His dry fingers circled his rim languidly, and Joel shivered.

  
Ray pushed himself up, arching against his lover’s body, the other hand slipping from his hair and circling around his cock. “Let me.” He purred, sliding his fist up and down his dick, noting how Joel tried and failed to keep his hips still. He keened helplessly, murmuring a soft yes, I’ve been telling you what I wanted this whole time- and Ray doubled his efforts, letting his thumb slip over the head, toying with the slit. “Good boy.” Ray breathed into his ear.

  
Ray never swapped their positions, but Joel found himself naked sooner than he anticipated. The room was surprisingly cold, making him shiver- but when Ray was naked too his warm hands glided over his skin, embracing him, tracing tiny invisible patterns into his thighs. Their body heat arched together, into each other, sapping each other’s warmth and returning it at the same time as he smoothed his hands over his skin.

  
A half empty bottle of lube and a foil encased condom seemed to materialize in Ray’s hand in that second- he thought back on it later when Joel was fast asleep on his steadily numbing arm and realised the older man had snatched it from the bedside table- and Joel rocked his hips eagerly into the hand on his cock. Wasting no time, Ray removed his hand from Joel’s ass- but not without a pet and a sly slap that has Joel glowering down at him- and coated a fairly generous amount of lube on each of his fingers, wanting to be careful. The hand returned to Joel’s entrance in no time at all, and it circled around his rim, leaving a shining trail of lube around it. “Ready?” Ray asked, and Joel nodded after a brief pause. “Ready.” He confirmed.

  
Ray pressed a single finger inside, slowly, carefully, and listened to how Joel’s breath hitched, catching in his throat and stuttering. He pressed kisses along Joel’s handsome face, along his temple, his cheeks and his lips, letting him know that no matter what, he was safe. Ray kept on until his finger was all the way inside- then pulled it out and abruptly pressed back inside, harder. Joel moaned quietly, forgetting all of his qualms and dropping his head down, resting his chin on Ray’s sternum but keeping his ass on display in the air.

  
Ray added a second as soon as he knew Joel was ready, adding it quickly and scissoring them apart a tiny amount. He grew more adventurous as Joel’s noises grew louder, his breath becoming laboured, and as he began to shift his hips down, trying to get closer to the source of pleasure.

  
“You like that?” Ray asked, his voice low, intending it to be playful but it came out breathless, like he was the one with fingers in his ass. Joel grunted at him offhandedly, bouncing his hips down on the fingers as best he could. Within a moment, another finger was added and Joel moaned in approval at the stretch, rocking back and forth, longing for more.

  
That was when Ray pulled his fingers out.

  
Joel was left empty, starved of touch after being given so much, and he didn’t approve. He growled in protest once Ray wiped his fingers clean on the sheet, and rumbled again once Ray snorted with amusement.

  
“Stop laughing, damnit.” He demanded as he watched Ray’s nimble, blessed fingers tear open the packet and throw it aside, and gradually roll the condom on his own abandoned cock, just as hard as Joel’s own.

  
“Sorry.” He said, and he didn’t sound apologetic at all. The beaming smile was still there, and he looked beautiful. “You’re just incredibly pretty when you have my fingers in your ass.”

  
Nothing more was said after that, and Joel didn’t want to take his time anymore. He shifted, sitting just above Ray’s cock again, lining himself up. The blunt head of his dick nudged against his ass, and he tried not to visibly tremble with anticipation. He reached forward, and he laced his fingers with Ray’s, locking them together and gripping him tight. Ray raised their interlocked fists and pressed a dry kiss to Joel’s knuckles, and the older man smiled sincerely. Then, he sucked in a breath, letting his eyes drift closed before he lowered himself down on Ray’s cock.

  
Ray’s reaction was immediate and vehement- Joel was still tight around him, and Ray whined and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist, and Joel’s brain couldn’t decide whether or not he was being steadied or being pulled closer. All he knew was that his world was suddenly hot and slick and he wanted so much more of it. The alcohol was still coursing through his veins, and the drunken part of him just wanted to bounce on Ray’s cock until they both came- but thankfully, the rational side of Joel knew better. He sunk down at a smooth pace, not in one sharp drop, leaning his head back and groaning to the ceiling, his grip on Ray’s hand increasing to a painful degree. “Fuck.” He managed, the word so simple but so ravaged.

  
Ray arched his hips a little, pressing upwards and then he bottomed out, their skin flush together. He gripped tightly on Joel’s waist, guiding him, keeping his eyes locked where their bodies were connected. “Fuck.” He agreed, and they both huffed out tiny laughs together.

  
Eventually, Joel shifted and lifted himself up again, and they both appreciated the way Joel dragged over Ray’s cock, and then set himself back down, again and again, picking up a careful pace. He rolled his hips, setting himself up and down on Ray’s lap, hissing out pleasured breaths. “God, you feel good.” He barely managed to grit out.  
Ray struggled to keep his hips still, not wanting to overwhelm him too quickly, but he lunged upwards to steal a kiss, the taste of the beers Joel drank strong on his tongue. He swallowed Joel’s soft moans as the older man gradually picked up his speed, gyrating his hips faster. _More,_ he wanted more. He fucked himself down, harder, lifting himself quickly and dropping down suddenly, and he was painfully aware of his cock hitting his stomach repeatedly. He was a mewling, keening, whimpering, all these pathetic little noises that he knew he would hate himself for the next morning but didn’t care about tonight.

  
Joel’s pace was now rapid, bouncing firmly on Ray’s hips while the man below him met him thrust for thrust. He had braced his other hand against the headboard, balancing himself and letting himself ride faster, letting him slide down, take him in deeper. His face was flushed a shocking red now and his cries were shameless- but he didn’t want to stop. He never wanted to stop. His muscles were tense, his thighs aching at the pace, and they were quickly growing sore. He was desperate to finish.

  
Then, he felt the world shift around him and he panicked for one terrifying moment, thinking for one dreadful second that he was going to slip and fall off the bed- but then his hot, sweaty back was flush against the cool mattress and there was a hand grasping the back of his right knee, pushing it up to his chest, and Ray was fucking him earnestly, giving him all he had.

  
Joel’s mouth fell open when he cried out, and Ray surged forward, crashing his mouth onto his. It was sloppy, all wet tongue and painful teeth cracking and it was flawed and yet it was flawless. It was everything Joel hated and everything he wanted. It was bizarre, and he loved it.

  
“Tell me if you want me to stop.” Ray panted when he broke away, and it was nonsense. _Bullshit. Don’t stop, never stop, I’ll never talk to you again if you do._ Instead, he reached around and put one arm around Ray’s slim shoulders, pawing at him and desperately searching for contact, something to keep him balanced.

  
His cock was neglected, screaming for attention and Joel reached down between their bellies and grasped hold of it, smoothing his thumb against it almost reassuringly. He waited for a few seconds, counting as best he as he could in the circumstance, and then adopted Ray’s rhythm, matching the jerks of his wrist to the thrust and roll of Ray’s hips. His belly felt unbearably tight, and he felt like he might explode. It was a familiar tension, the same one he always got before he came, and it reassured him. It reduced him to nothing- a pleasured, whimpering mess, clinging to his cock and Ray’s back, his blunt nails digging uselessly for purchase. He will be humiliated by the memory of his noises afterwards in the quiet of their bedroom, but he was living in the moment, and all that mattered was the way Ray fucked him.

  
“I love you,” Ray purred into his ear, and that intimacy, those low words spoken directly in Joel’s ear sent a spasm, a shiver down his spine, and that was when he came. He threw back his head and came, unravelling, falling apart at the seams, and he choked out a cry of Ray’s name when he spilt between their stomachs. His back arched and his nails scrabbled and his wrist stilled, and he gasped as the height of his orgasm arrived and then slowly ebbed away, and every taut muscle in his body gradually relaxed. Mere seconds later, Ray was pushed over the edge, tumbling into the abyss, and he came with a mindless shout.

  
Their hips, now flush together rolled in time, riding the ends of their peak, until Ray halted and pressed his forehead into his lover’s sternum, mirroring his earlier pose. The warm sweat stuck them together, and Joel thought it was disgusting, but he couldn’t find the energy to move or even speak.

  
“Fuck.” Ray breathed, slumped across Joel’s splayed out body and between his legs, and he was as light as feather. Unable to muster up a coherent reply, Joel ran his hand across his head, feeling his damp hair, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. _Fuck,_ he silently concurred.

  
Ray forced himself up, groaning quietly as if it was the most painful thing he had ever done, and carefully pulled himself out. He caught the end of the condom with his nails and removed it quickly, knotting it and sliding off the bed to throw it in the bin. He returned quickly, his feet padding against the carpet and his sweat sticking uncomfortably, but he leant over Joel and hummed, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose.

  
There were a thousand temptations running through his mind- taking a picture on his phone, tweeting something risky, something the fangirls would love- but he knew that Joel would find out, no matter what, and he would jeopardize the chances of ever having Joel ride his cock again. And he wouldn’t give that up for the world.

  
Joel don’t move for a good few minutes, only groaning faintly, letting his limbs sprawl out uselessly and letting the sweat cool on his pale skin. The flush is still there, high on his cheeks, and Ray had never seen anything cuter. Eventually, he shifted onto his side and he winced at the movement, the post sex aches likely already beginning- but he grabbed for Ray’s hand again, and pulled him close and kissed him, attempting to express every single emotion he felt in one kiss, pouring everything forth, and while Ray didn’t quite understand he got the jist of it, and returned it happily.

  
Joel was fast asleep less than a minute later, and the next morning over breakfast he tried the kiss again- and Ray had a much better idea of what it meant. “I love you too.” He grinned, and Joel’s answering smile was nothing short of beautiful.


End file.
